The objective of the proposed research is to write a comprehensive history of public health in France from 1815 to 1848, using my doctoral dissertation on the French public health movement as the core of such a study. Along with the British, the French were the world leaders in public health during these years, with Paris being the seat of an active and influential public health movement. The doctors, scientists, and administrators who formed the French public health movement had their own professional journal, the Annales d'hygiene publique et de medecine legale, and a public health institution through which to channel their efforts, the Paris health council, which became the leading public health authority in France by the 1830s. Nineteenth century French public hygienists investigated and reported on virtually all aspects of public health ranging from urban health problems to industrial health problems to problems of personal hygiene. While the history of public health in Britain and the British public health movement of the same period have been well chronicled, pubic health in France has been neglected. This study will fill a major gap in both nineteenth century French social history and the history of public health.